


You Owe Me

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Viola has her demands.





	You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Soup, 'forever and a day', August 2018

"When was the last time we had Italian?" Viola questioned as she kicked her feet against the chair she was sitting. Yet again, her feet didn't quite touch the floor. But it didn't really matter. She wasn't going to be getting up any time soon and it wasn't that far down. "It's been forever. A day past forever. Way too long. You are going to owe me..."

When that didn't get a reaction, she sighed and then reached-- and had to get up and move the chair --to take Cesario's still hand.

"So get better soon. Please. I need you."


End file.
